I STILL
by TaeJeon
Summary: Walaupun jarak dan waktu memisahkan aku masih menunggu, menunggu kehadiran mu yang entah kapan akan datang kembali pada ku, maaf karena kebodohan ku - Kim Taehyung . . 'gagal summary' Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, always KookV, BxB
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **I STILL  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rated : T (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Suara meriah tepuk tangan terdengar dengan jelas di dalam kantin kampus yang ramai ini, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sibuk bersiul dengan hebohnya.

Keadaan kantin yang bising akibat seorang namja _manis – tidak maksudnya tampan_ baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang populer di Big Hit University, sebut saja nama _manis- tidak! Namja tampan_ ini Kim Taehyung, dan yeoja populer itu yang sering dipanggil Lisa, gadis asal thailand yang begitu populer.

Dan suasana semakin meraih kala Lisa membalas pernyataan cinta Taehyung yang terkenal nekat dan berani.

Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung tiga minggu, tiga minggu menjadi pasangan paling populer di Big Hit University.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 1***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"yak! Jungkookie tunggu aku!" namja yang namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Taehyung sahabat dari kecilnya yang sedang berlari kearahnya,

"tumben Hyung kau pergi dengan ku, biasanya kau akan menempel pada kekasih mu itu" Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya ketika berucap,

"yak! Jangan mengejek ku seperti yang lain" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taehyung yang selalu tidak tepat dengan usianya.

Mari kita perkenalan, Jeon Jungkook adalah sahabat sehidup dan sematinya Kim Taehyung, mereka bersahabat dari kecil, tepatnya saat itu usia Taehyung beranjak tujuh tahun dan Jungkook enam tahun.

Walaupun Jungkook di bawah Taehyung satu tahun, mereka satu tingkatan bahkan satu ruangan saat sekolah menengah, dan kuliah sama sama mengambil jurusan sastra.

Bukan karena Taehyung yang tinggal kelas atau Jungkook yang kecepatan masuk sekolah, tapi karena otak Jungkook yang terkenal jeniuslah yang membuat ia naik tingkatan waktu di junior high class.

Selain mereka bersahabat, mereka juga bertetangga. Rumah Jungkook tepat berada di depan rumah Taehyung. Walaupun Taehyung lebih tua dari Jungkook, tapi pola pikir dan sikap Taehyung jauh dibawah Jungkook, Jungkook kalau berbicara terdengar lebih dewasa dari pada Taehyung.

"aku tidak mengejek mu hyung, itu kenyataan" Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Kesal karena Jungkook yang belakangan ini terlihat menghindarinya, bahkan dari Jungkook berucap saja Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jungkook tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Lisa,

"Jungkookie kau bisa jujur pada ku, apa kau tidak menyukai hubungan ku dengan Lisa?" Taehyung berjalan disamping Jungkook, Jungkook berbelok dan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari arah pandangnya,

"untuk alasan apa aku tidak menyukai hubungan kalian hyung, aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan kau yang berpacaraan dengannya" lagi lagi Taehyung mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang terlihat tidak peduli padanya,

"jadi kenapa kau menghindari ku?!" Taehyung ikut menghempaskan bokongnya ditempat duduk pada halte bus yang sunyi, Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas Taehyung yang duduk dibelakang ia berdiri,

"aku tidak menghindari mu, tapi kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan yeoja chingu mu" Jungkook merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone pada saku celananya,

"aaggrrhh! Kau menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook" teriak Taehyung dengan nada kesalnya pada Jungkook,

Jungkook hanya menghela napasnya kasar, sudah biasa melihat tingkah absurd yang dimiliki Taehyung, bersahabat dengan Taehyung dari kecil membuat dirinya tahu dengan pasti sifat dari Taehyung.

 **.**

Jungkook memasukkan handphonenya lagi pada saku celananya ketika melihat bus yang sudah mendekat. Bus yang akan mengantarnya ke Big Hit university,

Bus tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Jungkook, pintu bus terbuka otomatis, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam bus dan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mendudukkan dirinya dibangku paling belakang dan Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya, walaupun Taehyung kesal dengannya tapi Taehyung tidak bisa untuk berjauhan dari Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"oppa, apa kau akan mengajak Jungkook oppa untuk ikut kita ke kantin" Lisa melingkarkan tangannya memeluk lengan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Lisa,

"Jungkook? Untuk apa dia ikut bersama kita, kita hanya kekantin" Lisa melepaskan pelukkannya dilengan Taehyung, merasa sedikit kesal atas ucapan Taehyung padanya,

"wae-yo? Apa kau marah?"Taehyung menarik lembut tangan Lisa yang dibalas dengan penolakan dari Lisa,

"tidak, aku tidak marah, cepatlah oppa, aku sudah lapar" Lisa berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang bingung melihat sikap Lisa,

kalau Taehyung pikir pikir selama ia berpacaran dengan Lisa, Lisa selalu saja bertanya tentang Jungkook, entah itu tentang kesukaan Jungkook, Jungkook sering berada dimana, kenapa Taehyung tidak bersama dengan Jungkook, bahkan Lisa sering meminta Taehyung membawa Jungkook kalau mereka sedang makan atau jalan jalan.

Taehyung sempat berpikir bahwa Lisa sebenarnya menyukai Jungkook, tapi kenapa Lisa menerima pernyataan cintanya tiga minggu yang lalu. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan menyusul Lisa.

Sebenarnya itu juga alasan Taehyung menghindari Jungkook jika ia bersama dengan Lisa, walaupun Taehyung tahu tidak mungkin Jungkook akan merebut Lisa darinya. Taehyung hanya takut Lisa menyukai Jungkook atau Jungkook yang akan menyukai Lisa.

 **.**

Sejak kejadian tersebut Lisa jarang mau diajak ketemuan oleh Taehyung, Lisa selalu mengatakan ia harus menemani eommanya atau ia harus pergi dengan teman temannya.

Taehyung masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Lisa, bersikap sabar dengan Lisa yang berubah menjadi kasar dan dingin padanya.

Lisa sering kali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Taehyung. Masalah sekecil atau sebesar apa pun Lisa pasti akan melampiaskannya pada Taehyung, dengan nada kasarnya kalau berbicara pada Taehyung, Taehyung masih menerima dengan perlakuan kasar Lisa padanya, karena Taehyung sangat mencintai Lisa untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrtt drrt drtt**_

Jungkook mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar di meja belajarnya, melihat nama Taehyung yang tertera di layar handphonenya, Jungkook melirik kearah jam yang terletak dinakas disamping kasurnya, menautkan alisnya bingung melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit, tidak biasanya Taehyung menelponnya pada jam segini,

"yeoboseyo" ucap Jungkook setelah menggeser tanda panggil itu ke icon hijau sebelah kanan, Jungkook meletakkan handphonenya pada pundaknya dan menjepitnya dengan telinganya,

"Jungkookie" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar suara Taehyung yang terdengar bergetar,

"hyung, apa sesuatu terjadi pada mu?" panik Jungkook dan memegang handphonenya, Jungkook menutup buku buku yang ada dihadapannya,

"tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi"

"hyung, kau ada dimana?" Jungkook benar benar khawatir kalau mendengar suara Taehyung yang seperti menahan tangisnya seperti ini, Jungkook tentu bisa membedakan dengan jelas nada suara Taehyung ketika Taehyung berbicara,

"kau tahu Jungkookie, dia tidak datang lagi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia membatalkan ajakan ku secara mendadak"

"hyung, kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana" Jungkook menyambar Hoodie abu abunya yang tergantung dekat lemari, mengambil kunci sepeda motornya di laci pada nakas kecil disamping kasur,

"aku di Lotte world"

"tunggu aku, aku akan kesana" setelah berucap Jungkook langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Taehyung, berlari di anak tangga, membuka pintu rumahnya dan membantingnya pelan, orang tuanya yang ada di ruang televisi hanya bisa saling bertatapan melihat Jungkook yang pergi tergesa gesa,

"aku yakin pasti karena Taehyungie" ucap ayahnya yang dianggukin oleh ibunya, kedua orang tua Jungkook tahu dengan jelas sikap Jungkook jika menyangkut dengan Taehyung. Mereka juga mengetahui _bahwa Jungkook mencintai Taehyung_ ,

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berlari mengitari Lotte World yang begitu luas dan ramai akan kerumunan manusia yang menikmati permaian yang tersedia di Lotte world ini.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Jungkook mengitari Lotte World namun tidak melihat sosok Taehyung dimana pun,

Jungkook berhenti berlari kala matanya melihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri dibawah permainan Bianglala dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkannya pada saku celananya,

"hyung" Taehyung yang mengenali suara Jungkook, berbalik menoleh kepalanya dan mendapati Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung" Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti Jungkook,

"terima kasih Jungkookie, setidaknya kau masih ada disamping ku" Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung,

"hyung" gumam Jungkook

"eum, tadinya aku mengajak Lisa kesini dan mengajaknya untuk menaiki bianglala ini, tapi tiba tiba saja Lisa tidak bisa datang" Taehyung menggenggam erat dua tiket Bianglala yang ada ditangan kanannya, menundukkan kepalanya menatap lesu kedua sepatu converse yang dipakainya,

"ayo kita naik hyung, sayang tiketnya kalau tidak terpakai" Jungkook merebut tiket yang ada ditangan Taehyung dan berucap, Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan menatap Jungkook,

"ide yang bagus" balas Taehyung menerima tawaran Jungkook dengan tersenyum, Taehyung berjalanan beriringan dengan Jungkook ke penjaga bianglala untuk menyerahkan tiket mereka.

Bianglala yang besar itu naik dengan sangat lambat, memberi kesan romantis pada pasangan yang menaikinya, hamparan lampu yang berada disekitar bianglala tampak cantik jika dilihat dari atas, tepat dimana puncak bangku bianglala yang di naiki,

 **.**

 **.**

"whoa . . ini benar benar menakjubkan Jungkookie, semuanya terlihat indah dilihat dari atas sini" Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang terlihat bahagia, seakan Taehyung melupakan kesenduannya tadi,

"apa ini pertama kalinya kau naik bianglala hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,

"yak! Bukannya kau tidak pernah mau kemari kalau aku ajak, dan tentu ini pertama kalinya aku kemari" Taehyung memposisikan duduknya yang tadi miring karena melihat kearah bawah, menjadi menghadap Jungkook yang duduk didepannya,

"kau selalu beralasan, kalau bianglala dinaiki hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki kekasih" Taehyung melipat tangannya didada dan menyilangkan kakinya,

"itu sebabnya aku tadi mengajak Lisa untuk naik ini" wajah sebal Taehyung berubah menjadi sendu, dan Jungkook sangat membenci Taehyung yang murung seperti ini, apa lagi kalau itu sampai membuat Taehyung menitikkan air matanya,

"karena aku mengingat perkataan mu, jika naik ini dengan seorang kekasih, kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagian pada kekasih mu itu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan mendapat kebahagian bersama Lisa" Taehyung menitikkan air matanya yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, dan menoleh ke Jungkook

 _ **Deg**_

Jungkook membolakan matanya sempurna ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, hazel hitam Jungkook bertemu dengan onyx coklat teduhnya Taehyung yang terlihat ada genangan air mata disana,

"aku rasa, aku harus rela melepaskan Lisa pergi dari hidup ku" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, Jungkook sangat membenci jika seseorang menyakiti Taehyung seperti ini, dan apa apaan itu si Lisa membuat Taehyung-nya menangis seperti ini,

"haha . . kau pasti sedang mengejek ku kan Jungkookie, mengejek ku karena aku lemah dan cenggeng tentang urusan cinta, aku me_"

 _ **Chup**_

Taehyung membolakan matanya sempurna karena tiba tiba saja Jungkook mengecup bibirnya singkat,

Taehyung diam membeku otaknya masih bekerja memproses apa yang baru saja Jungkook lakukan,

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung diam membeku, mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Taehyung, menutup kedua matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Taehyung,

Untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung semakin melebarkan matanya karena Jungkook yang sudah mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak membalas atau pun menolak ciuman yang Jungkook berikan padanya, ia hanya diam tidak bergerak dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung tidak membalas ciumannya, melepaskan ciumannya dan memberi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Taehyung,

"a-apa yang barusan kau la-lakukan Jungkookie?" tangan Taehyung terulur menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di cium Jungkook,

"maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi, aku selalu sakit melihat mu yang seperti dipermainkan oleh pacar mu, aku tidak suka melihat mu sedih seperti ini" Jungkook menatap lembut Taehyung,

"aku mencintai mu hyung, sangat mencintai mu dari dulu sampai sekarang" dan lagi, Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya sempurna, sangat terkjut dengan pengakuan cinta Jungkook yang tiba tiba,

"aku tahu kau normal, tapi maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku terlalu lama lagi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintai mu" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya, melihat kebawah yang sepertinya giliran mereka untuk turun,

"aku ingin kau menjawabnya hyung, ketika kita turun dari bianglala ini, aku ingin kau menjawab perasaan ku, aku akan menerima semua keputusan mu, jika kau menerima ku, kau hanya perlu membalas uluran tangan ku, tapi jika kau menolak ku, kau bisa terus berjalan tanpa membalas uluran tangan ku, aku ingin kau menjawabnya" mesin bianglala itu berhenti, penjaga bianglala membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung turun,

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya turun terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya, pada anak tangga terakhir, Jungkook menapakkan kakinya ditanah dan Taehyung yang masih berdiri dianak tangga terakhir,

Jungkook menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk Taehyung, Taehyung yang melamun tersentak kaget untuk sebentar, memperhatikan tangan Jungkook yang terulur padanya,

Taehyung berperang dalam hati dan pikirannya untuk menjawab perasaan Jungkook, sungguh Taehyung tidak tahu harus membalas perasaan Jungkook seperti apa, ini sangat mendadak baginya.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan hati dan pikirannya, Taehyung mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap

"maafkan aku" gumamnya dan berlalu melewati Jungkook, mengabaikan uluran tangan Jungkook padanya, Jungkook hanya menatap kosong tangannya yang masih berada di udara,

"sudah ku duga Tae-hyung akan menolak ku" gumamnya dan menarik tangannya, Jungkook berbalik melihat punggung Taehyung yang menjauh dari arah pandangnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jungkook sebenarnya patah hati karena Taehyung menolaknya, tapi apa yang bisa dibuatnya, Jungkook juga tahu dengan jelas bahwa perasaan sesama jenis kelamin itu sangat aneh dan menjijikkan, mungkin itulah yang membuat Taehyung menolaknya, mungkin Taehyung merasa Jungkook sangat menjijikkan.

 **.**

 _Side Taehyung_

Air mata yang keluar dari mata runcingnya dibiarkan Taehyung mengalir begiu saja, Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku buku jarinya terlihat jelas,

 _'maafkan aku Jungkookie'_

 _'maafkan aku'_

 _'maafkan aku'_

 _'saranghae'_ batin Taehyung,

kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Taehyung menyukai Jungkook jauh sebelum Jungkook menyukai dirinya - _mungkin._

Taehyung hanya takut Jungkook menolak perasaannya dan menganggap dirinya menjijikan, mengingat hubungan gay sangat menjijikkan dimata orang banyak.

Taehyung sangat terkejut waktu Jungkook menciumnya dan mengatakan perasaannya padanya. Taehyung sama sekali bingung harus menjawab perasaan Jungkook seperti apa.

Bingung jika ia menerima Jungkook bagaimana pandangan orang orang melihat hubungan menjijikkan mereka, dan berakhir dengan memutuskan tidak membalas pernyataan cinta Jungkook adalah keputusan yang tepat menurutnya.

Taehyung berpacaran dengan Lisa hanya untuk mengurangi perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh mencintai Jungkook, berpikir dengan berpacaran dengan yeoja membuatnya akan melupakan perasaannya pada Jungkook, yang berujung dengan sia sia karena ungkapan cinta Jungkook padanya.

Taehyung menangisi keputusannya yang menolak Jungkook di dalam kamarnya yang gelap dan sunyi, berpikir Jungkook pasti akan membencinya setelah ini dan akan menjauhi dirinya.

 _'maafkan aku Jungkookie'_

 _'maafkan aku'_

 _'saranghae Jeon Jungkook'_ gumamnya dengan isak-tangisan dan setelahnya Taehyung tertidur dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung benar benar menyesal menolak Jungkook waktu itu, benar benar menyesal mendiami Jungkook selama dua hari, karena di saat Taehyung sadar dengan perasaannya yang juga harus tersampaikan pada Jungkook, ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jungkook telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tepatnya hari ini Jungkook terbang ke Newark untuk meneruskan kuliahnya disana, Taehyung sungguh sudah berusaha mengejar Jungkook yang sudah dibandara, berlari sekuat tenaganya ketika terjadi macet di jalan tidak jauh dari bandara.

Taehyung terlambat sampai dibandara karena lima belas menit yang lalu pesawat yang menuju Newark telah lepas landas.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung menutup dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa pun. Karena menurutnya cinta akan menyakitinya lagi. Taehyung jelas tidak ingin terlihat rapuh seperti Jungkook meninggalkannya bersama dengan penyesalan dalam dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **oke aku balik dengan cerita baru, yang hanya two shoot saja,**

 **bye bye di next chapter :***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning!**_

 _ **Cerita mengandung unsur BxB**_

 _ **Cerita murni hasil otak sendiri**_

 **I STILL  
**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook,**

 **Kim Taehyung,**

 **Pairing :**

 **KookV !  
**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rated : T (Two Shoot)  
**

 **Author : Taejeon (92L)**

 **Namja x Namja, Yaoi, Typo Bertebaran**

 _ **-check disc out-**_

 _ **DL!DR!**_

 ** _~ Enjoyed ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _4 tahun kemudian_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama Kim Taehyung, seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan KT Corp yang memiliki wajah tampan dan manis diwaktu bersamaan, direktur muda yang terkenal sepenjuru Seoul.

Direktur muda yang terkenal karena sikapnya yang dingin pada siapa pun. Direktur muda yang tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapa pun.

Setelah lulus dari Big Hit University dengan hasil yang memuaskan, Taehyung bekerja diperusahaan kakeknya, dan menjadi direktur utama dua tahun yang lalu, setelah ia bisa menangani perusahaan dengan baik.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ ***Part 2 END***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk!" setelah diberi ijin masuk, seorang yang mengetuk tadi membuka pintu bercat coklat tua itu, melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk di meja kerjanya,

"maaf Sajangnim, ini dokumen yang Sajangnim inginkan untuk Meeting kita hari ini" yang dipanggil Sajangnim mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke seorang yeoja yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya, seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah sekertarisnya.

"kau bisa pergi Yerin-ssi" ucapnya setelah mengambil dokumen yang diserahkan Yerin sang sekertaris padanya,

"saya permisi Sajangnim" Yerin membungkuk sembilan puluh derejat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sang direktur,

ada sebuah papan kaca yang bertulis _Kim Taehyung_ diatas meja kerja sang direktur.

Taehyung membaca dokumen dokumen yang tadi Yerin berikan padanya, setelah selesai membacanya Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang rapat yang sudah terjadwal sebelumnya, rapat yang akan berlangsung lima menit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam cafe yang bertuliskan _**MC Cafe**_ , seorang pelayan menghampiri Taehyung dan menanyakan pada Taehyung apa ia sendiri atau sudah membuat janji, Taehyung yang ingat dengan jelas bahwa Yerin sang sekertaris bilang ia harus bertemu dengan clientnya di _**MC Cafe**_.

Taehyung mengatakan ia sudah membuat janji dengan perusahaan **_JT Corp_** yang dibuat atas namanya Kim Taehyung, pelayan itu untuk sesaat pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan mengecek pesanan Taehyung, setelah mendapatkannya pelayan itu kembali pada Taehyung dan meminta Taehyung untuk mengikutinya.

 **.**

Sudah dari sepuluh menit Taehyung menunggu kedatangan clientnya, merasa bosan karena ia harus menunggu. Taehyung mengambil handpohenya pada saku celananya, membuka aplikasi _Naver_ di handphonenya hanya untuk mencari informasi yang menarik menurutnya.

"maafkan atas keterlambatan saya" Taehyung yang merasa mengenali suara yang berucap ini, menghentikan aktivitasnya pada handphonenya dan mendonggakkan wajahnya melihat seorang yang berdiri didepannya, mata Taehyung membola sempurna melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Jungkookie" gumam Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook lah yang berdiri didepannya, Jungkook yang terlihat begitu tampan dan dewasa, bahkan postur tubuh Jungkook tercetak jelas dibalik kemaja putih yang dikenakannya,

"hai hyung, bagaimana kabar mu hyung?" ucap Jungkook dengan tersenyum lembut ke Taehyung, senyum lembut yang selalu disukai Taehyung,

Tidak, Taehyung tidak ingin terlihat lemah sekarang dimata Jungkook, walaupun Taehyung ingin sekali memeluk Jungkook dan menciumi wajah Jungkook sambil mengatakan aku merindukan mu, _tidak!_ Taehyung harus bisa menahannya.

"Hai, kabar ku baik, bahkan jauh lebih baik _– dari terakhir kau meninggalkan k_ u" kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan Taehyung dalam batinnya,

Jungkook mendaratkan bokongnya duduk didepan Taehyung, tangan Jungkook terangkat keatas memanggil ' _pelayan_ ' untuk datang kemejanya, hanya untuk memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuknya dan Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak bertanya pada Taehyung apa yang ingin dimakannya karena Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas makanan favorite Taehyung, jadi ia memesan makanan kesukaan Taehyung saja, karena apa pun yang Taehyung makan pasti ia juga memakannya.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan setelah selesai makan, mereka hanya membahas tentang perusahaan masing masing dan keuntungan kalau perusahaan mereka saling bekerja sama. Jungkook mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa ia baru saja menjadi _**CEO** di **JT Cor** **p**_ , perusahaan ayah tirinya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook pergi ke Newark selain kuliah, ia juga harus belajar tentang perusahaan ayah tirinya yang ada di Newark, mengingat sang eomma yang akan menikah sebulan setelah kepergiannya. Jungkook tidak mengubah marganya yang mengikuti marga ayah tirinya, dan itu tidak menjadi permasalahan bagi orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu menjalin kerja sama dengan _**JT Cor** **p**_ yang membuat Taehyung setiap hari harus bertemu Jungkook, dan akibatnya ruang yang tertutup rapat di hati Taehyung selama empat tahun yang dipertahankannya, perlahan terbuka kembali, membuat Taehyung tidak sanggup untuk mengabaikan perasaannya selama ini ke Jungkook.

Salahkan Jungkook yang tiba tiba menghilang darinya dan kembali lagi padanya dengan penampilan yang lebih dewasa, penampilannya yang kini semakin dipuja dan puji para kaum yeoja atau pun namja yang melihatnya.

"kenapa?! Kenapa kau kembali?!" ucap Taehyung dengan suara pelannya dan nada yang bergetar didalamnya, untungnya masih bisa didengar oleh Jungkook yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Jungkook tadi datang keperusahaan Taehyung dan meminta Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke apartemen miliknya,

karena menurut Jungkook banyak yang harus dibicarakannya pada Taehyung, dan disinilah mereka, duduk di ruang tengah pada Apartemen milik Jungkook yang benar benar terlihat mewah, bahkan ada lantai duanya.

"tentu aku kembali hyung, aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan _**JT Corp**_ " Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nada biasa saja, seolah Cuma itu tujuannya kembali ke Seoul. Taehyung untuk sesaat membulatkan matanya sebelum merubah tatapannya dengan tatapan sendu,

"ternyata Cuma aku yang masih berharap kau akan kembali karena _merindukan ku_ " Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung cepat setelah mendengar gumaman Taehyung,

"hyung, tentu aku juga merindukan mu"

"tidak, kau salah mengartikan maksud dari merindukan yang aku katakan" Taehyung menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, menundukkan wajahnya melihat kearah sepatunya, Taehyung hanya terlalu takut menatap Jungkook,

"seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengan mu setelah empat tahun kau pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja, seharusnya aku lebih mengetahui tentang mu yang nyatanya aku tidak sama sekali mengenal mu selama ini" Taehyung menjedakan kalimatnya,

"aku bahkan tidak tahu apa pun tentang mu" Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

"aku sudah berusaha untuk menunggu mu, berusaha tetap percaya bahwa kau akan kembali pada ku dan bertanya pada ku, apa aku mencintai mu atau tidak" Jungkook membulatkan matanya sempurna, sungguh apa yang dikatakan Taehyung sangat mengejutkan baginya,

"hyung" gumam Jungkook

"tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, maafkan aku" Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, mengigit bibir dalamnya, Jungkook masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Taehyung,

"aku harus pergi, maafkan aku" Taehyung dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada dimeja didepan ia duduk,

"hyung" panggil Jungkook dan ikut berdiri seperti Taehyung,

"aku harap kau melupakan apa yang baru saja ku katakan, dan ku harap setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi, maaf mengganggu mu Jeon Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung membungkukkan badanya sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya segera keluar dari apartemen Jungkook,

 _"shit!"_ umpat Jungkook dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat,

 **.**

 _ **Grab**_

Taehyung yang ingin meraih kenop pintu harus mengurungkan niatannya, karena Jungkook yang mencengkram kuat lengannya, Jungkook menarik kasar Taehyung dan

 _ **Brugh**_

Menolak tubuh Taehyung kasar ke dinding yang berada disampingnya, Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya yang terasa sakit menghantam dinding itu,

Belum sempat Taehyung melayangkan protesanya terhadap perbuatan Jungkook,

Jungkook langsung menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung, ciuman yang Jungkook berikan begitu kasar dan penuh dengan nafsu,

Untuk seperkian detik Taehyung mematung dan terdiam atas perbuatan Jungkook padanya,

Jungkook yang menginginkan akses lebih untuk masuk kedalam goa hangat Taehyung, mengigit kuat bibir bawah Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung terpekik sakit,

kesempatan itu langsung dilakukan Jungkook dengan menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat Taehyung, memporak porandakan goa hangat Taehyung,

Taehyung yang terengah rengah karena ciuman Jungkook, mencoba mendorong dengan sekuat tenaganya tubuh Jungkook. Namun Jungkook tidak melepaskan ciumannya malah menekan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung yang pasti sudah membengkak sekarang,

Taehyung benar benar merasa sesak dan membutuhkan oksigen masuk kedalam paru parunya sekarang.

Taehyung memalingkan kuat wajahnya kesamping dan itu berhasil, tautan mereka terlepas, dengan segera Taehyung meraup sebanyak banyaknya oksigen masuk kedalam paru parunya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Taehyung masih mencoba menetralisirkan oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru parunya,

"a-aku muak dengan k-kau yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan ku!" badan Taehyung terlihat naik turun karena ia masih merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas,

"berhenti mempermainkan ku!" bentak Taehyung dengan air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya,

"aku membenci mu Jeon Jungkook hikss" air mata yang berbendung tadi kini keluar dari sudut mata Taehyung, membasahi pipinya dan turun kedagunya,

"aku membenci mu hikss karena _aku mencintai mu_ " ucap Taehyung dengan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh dan terduduk, Taehyung memeluk kedua lututnya, tubuhnya masih bergetar karena isakan tangisnya,

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kenyataan bahwa Taehyung mencintainya,

Jungkook yang bersikap seolah ia tidak merindukan Taehyung, hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Taehyung, apa Taehyung menunggunya atau tidak.

Karena waktu ia pergi ke Newark ibunya menelponya dan menceritakan padanya bahwa Taehyung datang kerumah mereka dan mencari Jungkook.

Ibu Jungkook yang mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa Jungkook baru saja pergi kebandara dan akan terbang ke Newark, dengan tatapan terkejut dari Taehyung ibunya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook tidak menceritakan tentang kepergiannya pada Taehyung.

Dan selama ini Jungkook juga menjaga perasaannya untuk Taehyung, berharap banyak bahwa Taehyung akan menunggunya. Jungkook bisa memastikan bahwa Taehyung selama ini menunggunya dan membalas cintanya dengan setiap apa yang dikatakan Taehyung padanya tadi.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak ingin mencium Taehyung dengan kasar tadinya, tapi karena ucapan Taehyung yang terakhir membuat Jungkook kehilangan kendalinya untuk mencium kasar Taehyung.

Jungkook menjongkokkan badanya didepan Taehyung, menarik kepala Taehyung lembut untuk bersandar didada bidangnya.

"aku juga mencintai mu hyung, bahkan sangat mencintai sampai sekarang" ucap Jungkook yang mencoba menenangkan tubuh bergetar Taehyung dalam dekapannya,

Taehyung melingkarkan lengan kurusnya dipinggang Jungkook, dan menduselkan kepalanya semakin masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Jungkook,

"aku membenci mu Jungkookie, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja saat itu, saat dimana aku menolak mu"

"aku harus membantu appa tiri ku hyung makanya aku pergi, aku tahu kau mencintai ku saat itu, dan aku tahu kau hanya bingung dengan perasaan mu pada ku saat itu, makanya aku tetap mempertahankan perasaan ku pada mu selama empat tahun" Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan lembut, sesekali ia mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung sayang,

"aku mencintai mu hyung bahkan sampai akhir hayat ku, aku tetap mencintai mu" Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook, mencoba membuat jarak dirinya dengan Jungkook,

"aku juga mencintai mu Jungkookie, sampai kapan pun tetap mencintai mu" ucap Taehyung dengan mendonggakkan wajahnya menatap tepat dimata Jungkook,

Tangan Jungkook terulur menangkup wajah Taehyung, menarik lembut wajah Taehyung mendekat kewajahnya, mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas mereka yang menerpa wajah keduanya, kedua hidung mancung itu saling bersentuhan,

Taehyung dengan perlahan menutup kedua matanya yang disusul Jungkook dengan menutup kedua matanya, Jungkook sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling menempel satu sama lain,

Jungkook menggerakkan perlahan bibirnya dengan menghisap dan melumat lembut bibir Taehyung,

kali ini Jungkook melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak terburu buru seperti tadi ia mencium kasar Taehyung, Taehyung menyukai Jungkook yang lembut seperti ini, dan Taehyung membalas setiap lumatan dan hisapan berlawanan arah pada bibir Jungkook.

 **.**

 _Walaupun jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka, mereka tetap akan bertahan pada hati mereka, mencintai satu sama lain. Karena dari awal Taehyung mencintai Jungkook, dan Jungkook mencintai Taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Special Thanks buat reviewnya :  
**

~ _mutianafsulm, SparkyuELF137, 7D,_ _Kyunie,_ _Rahayu ~  
_

 **terima kasih banyak atas review dan juga yg follow cerita ini,**

 _buat mutianafsulm : aku suka sih sama pair Yoonmin, tapi cuma slight dicerita KookV doang, tapi lebih suka ke Minyoon-nya, maaf ya aku masih gak bisa buat cerita selain KookV atau Vkook, masih susah bayangi yang lain jadi pemeran utama, tapi kalau mau aku bisa buat KookV ada YoonMin-nya, itu pun kalau __mutianafsulm mau . . hehe_

 **Taejeon mencintai kalian :***


End file.
